


We're Just Friends

by a_win_for_the_gays



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining, We only see Jungeun's side tho, kinda sad if you're crushing on someone rn, otherwise soft, that's it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_win_for_the_gays/pseuds/a_win_for_the_gays
Summary: Sooyoung is rejected and complains to her friend, Jungeun, which leads to a question:"Am I your type?"Things don't go quite as expected after that.





	We're Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, I wrote this in a few hours so don't expect much
> 
> I'm still trying to get used to writing again so, yeah
> 
> But enough of excuses! LipVes crumbs, orbitches

Jungeun held another sigh seeing Sooyoung getting rejected. For the third time. 

"Yah, Lippie, have I lost my game?"

The brunette said, the moment she reached their table and Jungeun couldn't help but give a little laugh at her friend's expense. She was quite adorable like that, though, head on the table, her hair all over the place, that cute little pout that Jungeun just wanted to kiss away.. Sooyoung probably wanted someone to kiss it away too, just not her, they were "best friends" after all. 

"I don't think you've ever had one in the first place."

That was a lie. To Jungeun, Sooyoung always had the best 'game', as cheesy as it sounds. 

"Don't joke about it, I'm dead sirius here."

Sooyoung tried to show her seriousness with her face but it only made Jungeun wish she was bold enough to just lean in and kiss the damn girl. 

She didn't. 

Instead she didn't hold back her sigh this time and just said the obvious. 

"Are you dumb? This is a couples night, isn't it clear enough already?"

Maybe a little more harsh than intended, but can you blame her? The bar was well known for this, once a week they would separate a day were it would be couples only, a night to enjoy with your loved one. So imagine how she felt when Sooyoung, her long date crush-friend, called her and started pursuing other girls they arrived? 

Pissed off was kind of an understatement. 

But it passed. It's Sooyoung. She's like that all the time, incredible oblivious for someone who says to be observant and aware of the way others felt. 

"Couples.. Night?"

Her face was completely blank and for a moment Jungeun saw her eyes shine a little, as if everything fell into place. 

"But.. But.. That's amazing! It means I didn't lost my game, it means I'm-"

"That means you're..?"

The brunette shook her head and drank from Jungeun's drink, since hers was already warm, and started talking. 

"That last girl was definitely single, she was with a boy, probably a friend since she said she liked girls, but I 'wasn't her type', like, can you believe it? I'm everyone's type!"

Jungeun sighed for the nth time and scooter closer to Sooyoung, who drowned her drink in one go and made a sign to the waiter for another one. 

"Of course you are, Soo, of course you are." She said, closing her eyes and putting her arm on Sooyoung's shoulder, bringing her closer. When she opened her eyes, one thing she didn't expected was her friend's face so close to hers. 

"Am I.. Am I your type?"

Jungeun wanted to laugh. She really did. And maybe cry a little because of course Sooyoung was her type. Everything from her beautiful voice and her eyes, her terrible pic up lines and how her body looked when she was dancing, her shining eyes when she spoke about the things she loved and how every little thing she did, and still does, makes Jungeun's heart want to get out of her chest. 

She wouldn't say all of this, though. But seeing Sooyoung's face, she decided it wouldn't hurt to tell the truth. 

"You've always been my type, Soo..."

Jungeun was counting on Sooyoung already being a little drunk, so it was normal that, when her eyes focused more and her face got serious, more real this time, she got scared. 

It was even more normal that when Sooyoung's hands moved to her cheek, when Sooyoung's eyes locked on her lips, she closed her eyes, let out a shaky breath... 

And ran away. 

Not literally, of course. 

Okay, maybe a little literally. 

When she noticed, her legs had already taken her to the bar. Her face was read, her mind was a total mess and she couldn't quite believe what happened. What was about to happen before she.. 

She ran away. Of all the stupid, careless, dumb and stupid again for good measure, things to do when your crush is about to kiss you... She ran away! 

But maybe it was for the best. If Sooyoung was considering kissing her then she was obviously already very drunk, right? Of course, it had to be. There is no way she would want to kiss Jungeun of all people if that wasn't the case. Definitely not.

Jungeun sighed again, this night was being way worse than expected. Asking a bottle of water, she turned on her phone, looking at the picture she and Sooyoung took in one of the many “friendly hang outs” they had. 

“If I could, I don't know, have feelings for Jinsol instead or something.. Everyone says we're cute together..”

She thought aloud and instantly frowned, it wouldn't work. But before she could correct herself, someone else does. 

“Please, no, Jinsol sucks.”

Jungeun turned around, ready to defend her friend, and although her words stopped for a moment when she saw who had spoke to her, they still came out. 

“She doesn't.”

“Yeah, she doesn't, I know. But she definitely would suck as your girlfriend, not ‘Kim Lip's girlfriend' material, that's for sure.”

Oh yeah, definitely drunk. Deciding to entertain her friend to try and forget about what happened earlier, as if that would be happening anytime soon, she answered Sooyoung:

“And who else would be ‘girlfriend material’ for me?”

She smirked, as if expecting the question, and spoke again without hesitation. 

“Me, of course.”

Jungeun's heart skipped a bit, but she only rolled her eyes at her friends antics and prayed her face wasn't red. 

“Sooyoung, you're drunk.”

“I'm not!”

The youngest of the two just arched an eyebrow, Sooyoung's face was close to hers again and she could smell the alcohol in each one of her breaths. 

“I'm not, I swear. I thought you of all people would know I'm not that weak for drinks, and that I'm way more obvious when drunk.”

Jungeun did. She knew all of this. She wishes she didn't, because sober-Sooyoung wanting to kiss her was even worse than drunk-Sooyoung wanting to kiss her and she didn't know if she could take it. 

“Sooyoung… Don't play with me. Just- don't do this to me. I've known you for too long. I've… Liked you for too long.”

There. She said it. 

Jungeun was shaking after the confession, and it was obvious even in the dim light of the bar, even Sooyoung noticed and if the situation wasn't so stressing Jungeun would have loved to see the concern in her eyes, the love, just to remind herself it was friendly love and not the one she wanted. 

She felt arms around her waist and was suddenly enveloped into a hug. Maybe it was muscular memory but her arms wrapped themselves around the girl in front of her just as tight as she was being pressed. 

“I like you too.”

Sooyoung said, right into her ear. And they weren't best friends for nothing, Jungeun knew when she was lying. And right now she wasn't. 

“I like you too and I'm so sorry for being dumb and oblivious and never noticing how you felt about me because it really is not that hard to see when you think abou-”

Surprising even herself, Jungeun, who had separated herself a little to see the brunette’s face, just put her hands on Sooyoung's neck and leaned in. 

Just like she always wished to. 

And it was kinda clumsy because they were both surprised and smiling through it but Jungeun would say to everyone who asked- it was perfect. 

Sooyoung was perfect.


End file.
